geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Galatic Fragility
Galatic Fragility is a 1.9 Insane Demon mega-collaboration created by members of TeamSmokeWeed and hack-verified by Cyclic. It was later verified legitimately by Tricks33. This level was known for being ridiculously buggy and overall un-enjoyable. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay * 0-9% (Koreaqwer): The level starts with a ship sequence that consists of straight flying as well as some yellow jump orbs in gravity portals. * 10-17% (Tutti): '''This consists of a cube section that revolves around crucial timings and memory. * '''18-28% (Ple5): This consists of a second cube segment but is easier than Tutti's part, the color scheme of the segment changes into pink. There are multiple size changes that can be found at the end of his part. * 29-35% (Vortiz): '''This is a buggy half-speed ball segment that consists of very perceptive memory and precise timings. Then the player will see Vortiz's name, before entering a short ship sequence at the end of the segment. * '''36-42% (Hades): '''This is a wave segment that consists of very large spaces and fewer hard timings. The color scheme flashes into yellow-green, orange, cyan, and purple respectively. * '''43-52% (Gigas): This is a tricky dual cube section where the color scheme changes into green, then into purple after entering a dual ship sequence that involves different speed changes. Then, there is a brief dual ball mode, then followed by another brief UFO segment that revolves around of mashing over pink jump rings at the end of his part. * 53-63% (ATHG): '''Next, the player enters a short cube section, followed by a ball segment, then a wave segment. The next game mode will turn into another short UFO segment, then a ship sequence, the speed changes into half speed as the level turns black until the next part. * '''64-72% (Theta): Afterwards, the player enters a half-speed dual cube section, followed up by a dual ball segment. The background has a decoration transition, similar to Legendary's dual mode. The background color scheme changes into different colors. Theta's name can be seen in white color at the start of his part. * 73-86% (Dark Boshy): '''Next, the player enters a mini dual cube section which features mostly timings. Then, at the end of the dual section, the player will see Dark Boshy's name. Then followed up by a somehow annoying UFO segment. There are flashes of equalizers made up of 3DL that can be found in this part. The part is then followed up by a mini ship sequence, which consists of tricky gravity portals and straight flying. * '''87-100% (Dorami): The player enters one last cube section, as the player meets Dorami's name after that, the speed changes into a triple speed. Then, the level ends with a 'GG' and the 'TeamSmokeWeed' with an emoticon: " :D " and " ^^ ". Fails * MaxiS9 crashed at 74%, 86%, and at 97% twice. * Riot crashed at 87%. * GREEN crashed at 87%. * Cold crashed at 97% twice. * Surv crashed at 97%. * Brandon Larkin crashed at 97%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 97% twice. * ___ crashed at 72% and 84%. Trivia * The level cannot be copied, but earlier it could be done. * The level contains 17,570 objects. * This is TeamSmokeWeed's first-ever mega collaboration ever made. * Some gameplay videos show Dark Boshy's UFO in normal form, while some like the fail at the start of the video below shows it in mini form. This is due to a glitch where both a mini and normal portal is present at the UFO portal. * The level's name is a typo of the word Galactic (the letter C is missing). This was later on explained in TeamSmokeWeed's update to avoid any complaints at the name. * Brandon Larkin despises this level, giving it a demon difficulty rating of 9/11 and an enjoyment rating of 0/10 in the video he beat it in. * This level became harder, but not impossible, during Update 2.1 because of a jump orb bug. * This level was hacked sometime during late 2016. There was an obvious secret way placed at the start, essentially making it a free demon for a short period. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels